An Exception
by ELO6.0
Summary: Hello! Sorry I haven't put anything up in a while. I've been a bit busy with life. I just wrote this up to show you that i'm alive.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up at 5:00 A.M like every other day I go to school. I eat. I floss and brush. Take a shower. Get dressed. Get my bag. Go to school. The only thing different is that today I'm in Tokyo, Japan and that I was walking a bit behind some people. One of them was pink haired and had pink two ribbons in her hair. The other ones had short blue hair and long green hair. The blue haired one playfully tackled the pink haired one and the green haired one stopped a little ways ahead of them and noticed me and we conversed for a while

"Hello."

"Hey."

"My name is Mahou."

"Kazu Tomoe. Judging by your clothes you and I go to the same school."

"I suppose your right."

Than we left after exchanging those few words. Though that was the most important encounter in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hello! Well for this chapter I did some research! And I found a thing: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. That is the thing I found that made me think it was okay to put this up with the lyrics to the song. Correct me if I'm wrong about this.

In my Homegroup I found out that I wasn't the only exchange student. The other exchange student was called Hamura Akime. She was also a little to creepy for me to like. Just a little. I was also asked to explain myself in one word and write it on the board. I wrote - 軍事調達. That was about the only interesting things that happened in school. After school I went to the music store and started listening to a song called connecting. Then I heard a voice in my head. It said 'Help me!' I thought I was starting to have _those_ thoughts again. I tried blocking it but I still came again. This time using my name 'Help me Kazu Tomoe!' That's not what made me crack though. What made me crack was I say the pink haired girl running out the store and I chased after her. I was still thinking of that song though. It was stuck in my head I'll put it in here

Every time I stop and stumble and down in darkness I close my eyes and think back to you. We made a vow, a promise to carry onward. I'll see it through. When I was young the skies shown clear and bright and blue, and I smiled through every day knowing that all my dreams would come true. Now that I've grown the sky fades dark and disappears, and the future I once dreamed dissolves before my doubts and fears. Then you came to me took me by the hand and the strength you shared helped me to rise and stand. Let the clocks tick by. Let the days fade away cuz I've found the path my heart will walk today. Now my heart's alive and racing towards the future. There's no doubt that could dare hold me back. I'm gonna fly on forward into the blue sky boundless and bright as the ray and hope that one day we'll be together. I'll ride onward and see you again my friend. I won't stop until the end I won't give in. When I was young my friends were always by my side if I faltered they would hold me tight, push my worries aside. The years go by while friends fade further day by day. Now there's no one left. I can't just all alone I fall and pray. Then you voiced the sounds. Shining like a light and in harmony our song endures the night. Though the mountains fall, though the world fades to dust, still you knew I had found strength that I can trust. Can you see me now? I'm racing into the blue sky free. I'm faster than ever before. Over the walls and boundaries and though this dark labyrinth into the light. With your help and hope it's rising it's overflowing. Now I'm nothing but when I'm with you I fly we can make it through this night if we connect. Here we stand a world of ruin, no path to guide us onward. Still I smile and face the day, with you I'll find you I'll find my way. Now my heart's alive and racing towards the future. There's no doubt that could dare hold me back. I'm gonna fly on forward into the blue sky, boundless and bright as the ray and hope that one day we'll be together. I'll ride onward and see you again my friend. I won't stop until the end. I won't give in. tomorrow's looking bright.

That is just stuck in my head for some reason. Thought I'd put it in here. Why? I don't know. While anyway. Back to the story. I chased her into something that seemed like a bike garage or a bike store. Then I heard something that sounded like gunfire and yelled at the girl to get out. She seemed a bit startled be my voice but almost immediately recovered. 'Strange' I thought to myself. 'She doesn't seem frightened at all by the gunfire' and she spoke back to me in a confident voice

"No."

"Didn't you hear the gunfire?"

"Yes, I did." She looked a bit more nervous now.

"Well than you should now know this is a dangerous place to be in."

At that I moment I thought I saw something, a strand of curly blonde hair.


End file.
